To Love Is To Lose- The Continuation
by Skylo
Summary: TLITL is back by popular request. Louie and Olimar have one last adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**For saiiko on Deviantart. Continued by popular request.**

* * *

Olimar sat in his office, sorting out paperwork and notes from the trip. It was amazing the amount of money that rock had brought in, so much that he actually _got_ an office. Both he and Louie got a promotion, and there was going to be a ceremony in a couple hours with them as the honorary guests.

Olimar had been avoiding Louie since they returned home. He felt so guilty–Louie was obviously hurt because of it. But he knew that Olimar was married, and had two kids. His wife was ecstatic about his promotion. He'd been avoiding her as well, but she took less notice because she was so busy being happy for him. Which just made him feel worse.

Olimar sighed. It had been a frustrating day. The higher position meant he had to organize all his journals and notes and give more lengthy reports. It was daunting, and his boss wanted it all done before the ceremony. Olimar briefly considered asking Louie to assist, but he was pretty sure he'd say no. Louie had started ignoring him, which had become both annoying and futile at the same time, since they worked together anyway. What was his problem? Had he really expected anything else?

Speak of the devil. Louie walked into his office.

"The boss says he'll give you 'til tonight with the report. He says he wants you to just focus on getting ready for the ceremony. He wants you to prepare a speech."

Olimar sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Great. As if that's what I need right now."

Louie nodded slowly, turning to leave. Olimar noticed he was already all dressed up. He was wearing an expensive tie, and his bandages were just barely visible behind the cuff of his navy blue suit.

"Nice tie," he commented. Louie paused and turned around, venturing further into his office.

"Y-You think so? The boss let me borrow it. He's always saying I have bad taste in ties, so..."

"Really? Let me see."

Louie moved in closer, allowing Olimar to lean forward and take the tie in his hands. It was black and silky, and Olimar had a strange desire to rub it across his face. Needless to say, it was _very_ nice.

Olimar didn't notice how close they actually were until he looked up and saw that Louie's face had gone a dark shade of red. Olimar refused to move back, or to look away. Something came over him.

He tightened his grip on the tie and pulled.

They kissed. It was desperate and feverish. God, why had he kept himself from him? He wanted this so badly, to be close to him, to touch him, to let him know that he hadn't been forgotten.

Louie pushed him away and looked down at his shoes, face still ablaze, panting. And suddenly, he started to cry. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, and he sobbed and covered his face. Olimar frowned and reached out, wanting to pull him close and tell him everything was all right.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me again! Just leave me alone!" he screamed.

Louie pushed him hard and dashed out of the room. Olimar landed on the ground. He didn't move to get up, choosing instead to bury his face in his hands.

"God..."

He had to give a speech in less than an hour, and he wasn't prepared. He looked a mess, and he pissed off the one person he'd been trying to get on good terms with. Today was definitely a bad day.

Olimar was staring at the table. Well, really it was a name card sitting on the table just across from him. It was for Louie. He didn't show.

His boss was on stage, ranting on about their heroics, their dedication to the company, their teamwork. Olimar was only half-listening. They'd set up all this fancy stuff in a large store room. It reminded him of that saying about polished turds. How the boss managed to get a stage in there was a mystery to him.

He sighed. It wasn't like Louie to just not show up. What _was_ like him was to sit there across from him and glare the entire time. Even that would've been bearable compared to this.

His wife was seated next to him, focusing all her attention on everything his boss said. She didn't like that Olimar never told her what happened during his trips, so she was trying to get more information from his boss's speech. His two children were happily doodling on the back of his name card. When they ran out of room, his son reached for Louie's, and earned a good smack on the back of the hand.

"That's not yours," Olimar scolded.

Several of his colleagues were staring at him, as if he was crazy not to enjoy his own party. Maybe that was true, but he couldn't be bothered with them right now.

Then his turn was finally up to give a speech. His wife whistled as he strolled up to the podium. He straightened his tie, shuffled his notecards, and cleared his throat.

"As you may have already heard–numerous times–Louie and I discovered a very rare and valuable gem on a strange planet while we were collecting treasures. I'm pleased to report that this paid off the rest of our company's debt and made room enough for several repairs and improvements within our building–" he chuckled "–which will make all of our lives easier."

There was loud cheering at this.

"But I'd never have found it if it weren't for Louie–who, I'm afraid, couldn't come tonight. I just wanted you to know who you should be thanking here. Louie is very dear to me, and wherever he is, I'd want him to know he's appreciated."

He paused. There were a couple aww's and a few discomforted coughs. He guessed it sounded a little odd to say another man was 'dear' to him. Whatever, he didn't care. He swallowed.

"Anyway, I'm sure that–well I mean besides it being mandatory and all–you're here to hear about my crazy adventures!"

More cheering.

"Well, let me tell you, stumbling upon that shiny thing wasn't easy..."

A half an hour later, he was finally done. As he concluded his speech, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was Louie, sneaking in through the door at the other end of the room. Well, it wasn't exactly _sneaking_, since he kinda just fell in. He was drunk, Olimar could tell even from a distance.

The boss immediately ran up and gave him a bear hug.

"Here he is! The man of the hour! Good to see you finally showed up, my boy!"

Louie waved him off, and everyone stared as he stumbled towards the stage. He clambered up the side even though there was a set of stairs right next to it.

"Y–I got somethin' to say to you.." he slurred. Olimar blinked, surprised. So he was speaking to him now?

Louie leaned forward, as if he was going to whisper, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Except for his wife, there were no gasps. The rest of the room went dead silent.

It was sloppy, and Olimar just stood there, frozen, until it was over. Maybe standing there wasn't the best idea, now that he thought about it, because it kinda looked as though he was staying there on his own free will.

His wife fainted.

Louie pulled away and gave him a stupid grin. Then he balled up a fist and punched him.

"That's for avoiding me!"

Then as Olimar sat there on the stage, rubbing his jaw, Louie pulled him to his feet and kissed him again, deeply. Olimar almost lost himself in it, almost parted his lips and begged for more, almost shoved his tongue in Louie's mouth and took what he had been waiting for all week. But then he re-gained what sense he had left, and pushed him, landing on his ass again.

"That's for everything else," Louie declared.

Then he dashed out, faster than was really possible, for a drunken man.

His boss turned to him and fixed him with a glare that could kill.

"In my office. Now."

"What was that all about? I go out, buy a nice new suit, spice up the place, prepare a long, cheeky speech _about you_, and this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable! Do you know how embarrassing that was? What'll I tell the press? What about your wife's medical bill? That's coming out of your paycheck! And what was with the kissing, hm? It's none of my business what you two do outside of work, but here, keep it in the damn closet!"

Olimar sighed.

"I don't know what happened to him. I swear there's nothing between us. We had a fight, yes, but I don't know why he went and kissed me."

The boss frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's got a little crush on you." He chuckled. Good, he was calming down. "Poor boy. Doesn't he know you're a married man?"

Olimar laughed too.

"What can I say? I'm a stud!"

"Well you have some serious talking to do, and you two are the only ones I trust for the job..."

"Sir?"

"..I sold the treasure to a museum in the Gashí Cortex. I want you and Louie to deliver it to them. Now, I know you haven't gotten much time with the family lately, but trust me, this'll be the last big assignment for a while. Are you up for it?"

Olimar almost jumped out of his seat. He'd finally get to force some answers out of Louie. It was perfect.

"I'll be ready to go by morning."

They joked and talked for another fifteen minutes, then Olimar bade his boss goodnight and returned to his office to collect his things.

He pushed open the door and flipped on the light, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his suit slightly.

Then his big, leather office chair turned and revealed Louie, sprawled out across it like it was the greatest chair in the world.

"Hello~"

Olimar immediately shut and locked the door, suddenly fearful of nosy co-workers getting the wrong idea.

"What are you doing here? Go home."

Louie smiled.

"But I don't wanna.."

Olimar rolled his eyes, moving to push him out of the chair. It made it easy for Louie to swiftly grab him by his wrists and yank him into his lap. Olimar's face turned bright red.

"Uh, Louie?"

Louie grinned devilishly, his fingers finding Olimar's tie and gripping it tight.

"Yeah?"

He pulled on it, forcing their faces closer together. Now they were breathing each other's air, heartbeats speeding up. Olimar gulped audibly. Fuck it, he needed this. He shot forward and smashed their lips together, instantly wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Mmph.."

Louie pushed his tongue into his mouth without hesitation. He was horny and drunk beyond words, and Olimar was more than happy to please him. Louie lifted Olimar so that he was sitting on the desk, making it easier to fit himself right between Olimar's thighs and grind their erections together.

"Aah! Hah..."

Olimar broke away to cry out, leaving a string of saliva between their lips. He panted and pushed his hips forward, meeting Louie halfway as he started humping him like a dog in heat. Olimar threw his head left and right, getting lost in the onslaught of crazy friction happening between his legs. Louie was still holding onto his tie, and as he continued, he started pulling on it, making it harder for Olimar to breathe. For some reason, he loved it.

"Ah! A-ah! Louie.."

Louie didn't seem to hear him. He had pushed both of them further onto the desk. Papers scattered everywhere, but Olimar didn't give a shit at this point. Louie wasn't stopping, and it was so frustrating doing all of it through his clothes. Olimar had to push him away to struggle with his pants and underwear, and after they were both gone, he laid back and spread his legs wide open.

"Please...just do it, please...I...I can't..." it was getting impossible to form decent words with how terribly aroused he was.

Louie grinned stupidly at him.

"No," he said, a strange tone in his voice. Olimar sat up on his elbows and cocked his head to the side, his haze clearing a bit.

"W-what..?"

"Not until you've earned it, silly," he giggled, tapping him on the nose with a finger. Olimar's jaw dropped as he stood and attempted to straighten his clothes, drunk as he was. Olimar only managed to pull up his pants before Louie was skipping out the door.

"Wha–wait!"

But he was already gone. Olimar pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub away the stars that were still dancing in his vision. When he looked back up, there were at least four pairs of eyes staring back at him from the hallway.

"What are you looking at?" he growled. They'd obviously heard the whole thing. He should've known, the walls were paper-thin after all. And the state of his clothes didn't exactly help matters.

He fixed them with fierce glare, and they quickly scattered.

He sighed and started gathering the papers from the floor. What could that mean, "when he earned it"? Did he want flowers or a romantic dinner? They were both men, and he'd never known Louie to be girly like that. An apology? As if that would change anything. Surely Louie could tell by that display that he was very sorry, and that he missed him dearly. What else could he possibly want?

Olimar shook his head to clear it, and made a stack of papers on his desk. He sat down and got to work on that report that his boss would want, at least by the morning. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

He had all his bags packed the next morning. His wife complained–he knew she would–but he told her it would be the last one for a while. He arrived at Hocotate Freight promptly at six–he prided himself on readiness. And then, he and his boss waited another good half hour for Louie to get there. He showed up with his hair askew and his suitcase looked like he'd just balled up some clothes and shoved it in as fast as he could.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said, running up to them. "My alarm didn't go off and my cab took longer than expected and-"

"Hup up up, no excuses, Louie. I told you yesterday this was important. Now no more dallying! Get in," he commanded, gesturing towards the ship. Louie sulked like a kicked puppy and obeyed.

"Olimar, the coordinates to planet Drinmir should already be programmed in there. If it gives you any problems just contact me. You'll be taking the long route this time-" he winked at Olimar, "-so there's plenty of food in the back. Any questions?"

Louie raised his hand. "Yeah, um, why are we-?"

"Good! I'll see you two in a few weeks!"

Before Louie could protest, he had already gone. Olimar just smiled and shook his head.

"Ready?"

"I guess.." Louie muttered. Olimar frowned and lowered the windshield, pressing various buttons to prepare the ship for takeoff.

"You don't have to be so negative, you know."

"I have a hangover. I think I have the right to be grumpy and sleep the entire trip."

Olimar almost thought of a witty comeback when snoring was heard from the back seat. He rolled his eyes and started the blasters.

Six hours into the trip, Louie finally woke up. Olimar was glad–he was starting to get bored. Though maybe it would've been better he stayed asleep after all. He wasn't talking much, and what he did say wasn't all that pleasant. It would take some serious foreplay to get him to sleep with him again. He chuckled at the thought.

"What?" Louie snapped.

"Nothing, nothing. Do you wanna stop? Ciforia is right there, we could go get some real food instead of that tube stuff in the back."

He saw Louie's eyes widen from the reflection on the windshield, and he knew he'd gotten through to him. Ciforia was known for its many delicacies. Louie had complained so many times about how he'd never gotten to go there.

And the protein-based space food his boss packed tasted like rubber and sand.

"Yes," he said.

"Ship, please re-route for a stop on Ciforia."

"Purpose?" the computer inquired.

"Business."

That was a trigger word for the computer, and Olimar used it often. If he said it was for anything else, the computer would deem it unnecessary and refuse to stop.

"Re-routing..." the computer droned.

Louie was practically bouncing in his seat as the ship turned and began heading for Ciforia. Olimar smiled to himself, happy that Louie's mood was improving.


	3. Chapter 3

Olimar collapsed onto his side, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"I-I can't..anymore..."

The other snorted indignantly.

"Didn't think your species wore out so fast. I could do this all day."

"Please..." Olimar begged, struggling to sit up. "Just let me go...I'll give you one time for free if you let me go."

He had to find Louie.

Louie...

Dammit, this was all his fault.

-(A Few Weeks Ago)-

_Olimar groaned and stretched his aching limbs. Being in the ship for most of the day had taken its toll on his back. He really missed his old ship, with its nice massage chair.._

_Louie hopped out of the ship and immediately began scanning for restaurants. Olimar grinned despite himself. Typical Louie._

_"See anything good? There's only a few places around here that don't speak our language, and those usually have strange food anyway. What are you in the mood for?"_

_An hour later, they sat in a fast food joint, Louie talking adamantly to the manager about all sorts of dishes while Olimar half-listened. He sighed. Of all the great places to eat on Ciforia, Louie chose __**this **__place? Olimar was surprised, but maybe Louie was more concerned about eating than what he actually ate. A space trip can do that. He supposed it was just as well–he wouldn't be able to afford any of the other eateries anyway._

_Speaking of money..._

_He opened his wallet and peered inside, hoping desperately that this place accepted Hocotatian currency. Hocotate was a long way off, so nobody on Ciforia would get customers from Hocotate very often._

_He turned to the manager and rudely slapped a hand over Louie's mouth._

_"Do you accept Pokos?"_

_The manager rubbed the back of his neck._

_"I think we do, but none of the other places on this planet will. I suggest you eat and go–if there's an emergency you wouldn't wanna be stuck with any bills. We don't get a lot of your kind here. Why didn't you convert your money first?"_

_Olimar shrugged._

_"We didn't plan on stopping here. We just happened to be passing by and we were hungry."_

_The manager nodded._

_"That's funny, at first I thought you guys came here for your honeymoon."_

_By then Olimar had moved his hand, but put it back once Louie burst into a fit of laughter._

_"W-what makes you say that?"_

_The manager looked between them a couple times._

_"I dunno...I saw the way you were looking at him when you came in, I just assumed..."_

_"Well you assumed wrong," Louie said flatly, crossing his arms. Olimar almost wanted to feel hurt, but if he did the manager would know something's up. Rule No. 1 of interplanetary travel: don't cause yourself any trouble._

_"May we order now, please?"_

_They'd stuffed their faces–Louie had brought a couple doggie bags for the road–and began heading back to their ship. Louie chattered the whole way about how oblivious the guy was to all the wonderful spices back on Hocotate. Olimar rolled his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to tell him to shut up._

_"Can you believe they don't have Galru? No wonder that pasta tasted so bland!" He threw his arms up dramatically. "And don't even get me started on–"_

_"IT'S GONE!"_

_"What?" Louie rubbed his eyes a few times. "What do you mean?"_

_"Our ship..!" Olimar dropped to his knees and shook his head frantically. "Someone took it!"_

_Louie rushed to his side._

_"L-Look, it's g-gonna be okay. We'll find it."_

_"Oh? Do you expect you'll get it back?"_

_The pair whipped around to find a tall, wiry figure glaring down at them. If Olimar's memory served him right, he was a native to Ciforia._

_"You've violated our zoning laws. We do not accept business transactions outside of the businesses we currently have. You have no passports, nor do we recognize your business, therefore, you are illegal immigrants. You may leave when you earn enough money to buy back your ship."_

_Olimar got up, his face already turning red._

_"I'll–!"_

_Louie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back so forcefully he fell over._

_"Don't! Remember rule 1!"_

_Olimar struggled with him a second, screaming with rage, then tore away from him._

_"You'll regret this..I'll make you regret this!"_

_The Ciforian chuckled._

_"I'd like to see you try, little man."_

Olimar came hard, falling forward to bury his face in a pillow. He didn't have enough energy to beg for payment–luckily this one wasn't a complete pig. He tossed some money at him and straightened his clothes.

"You're pathetic," he growled. He slammed the door behind him. Olimar never even caught his name. Or his species. Apparently there were lots of creatures from lots of different planets that enjoyed an exotic partner–that's what the man called Perte had told him. He said he and Louie were a rare thing on that planet, and he was willing to cut him a deal...

Olimar had brought them there in the first place. He was the one who didn't bother checking the laws and he's the one who shook Perte's hand. How could he be so stupid?

Louie was off in a room down the hall, probably having sex with god-knows-what...somebody that wasn't him. It made him sick to think that the object of his affections was being subjected to those things. He'd never want to be with anyone again. All Olimar wanted was to have one moment with him. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was and that he never meant to hurt him–that he wanted him to stay and be his. Every night with another stranger was a night they could've been together.

He gathered his money and shoved it in a drawer next to the bed. Perte was making them pay for the hotel rooms, so that set them back quite a bit. 12,000 diko, that's how much it would cost to get his ship back.

There was a knock at the door, overly-loud and obnoxious. Great, another drunk. Olimar sat up and tried to look like he wasn't exhausted.

"Come in."


End file.
